Song Sung Yellow
Song Sung Yellow is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis Tanya is offered a chance at a singing career, but it looks like the Machine Empire might wreck her chances. Tommy, in the Red Battlezord, squares off against the Wrecking Ball monster, a monster that is a birthday present from Mondo and Machina to their son Sprocket. Plot Everybody at the Angel Grove Youth Center is watching a videotape of Tanya's recently-completed music video. As they congratulate Tanya for her performance and Adam's skill in directing the video, Tommy rewinds the video and notices a Cog running behind the stage. The Rangers show concern over the possibility that they're being watched in secret, but try to remain supportive as they convince Ernie to let Tanya perform at the Youth Center during its new Saturday night After Hours club. Up on the Machine Moon Base, Prince Sprocket is super excited because today is his birthday (carrying on about the party in his usual self-centered fashion), and King Mondo and Queen Machina have sent down Cogs to Earth to fetch party supplies. As the Rangers set up the Juice Bar for the evening, they don't notice the Cogs stealing everything until Rocky catches one making its escape. The Rangers morph and chase the thieves outside. As luck would have it, a bakery van full of pies is parked nearby, and Kat gets the idea to give the Cogs some "just desserts". The other Rangers follow suit, and soon the mechanical minions are creamed and clobbered with both punches and pies. When the Cogs escape, a lone straggler is left to get a second helping. Mondo is utterly embarrassed at the Cogs' incompetence, but perks up to give Sprocket his surprise present: a giant robot monster "toy" named Wrecking Ball. Though Sprocket is eager to try out his new toy, Mondo tells him that he needs to practice controlling it first. In the recently-opened "The Private Eyes Have It" detective agency, Bulk and Skull are goofing off and making a mess when their intruder-detection system goes off. As they quickly clean up the office, Det. Stone arrives to announce their first assignment. The National Association of Record Companies wants them to investigate a recent increase in phony record producers, and Stone expects Ernie's After Hours club to be a prime place for them to strike. Bulk and Skull are ordered to stake out the club and make a full report. As Tanya finishes her performance at the After Hours club to great applause, she is approached by Vincent Nova, a producer of SC Records. This gets Bulk and Skull's attention, but they hold themselves back as Tanya eagerly gives Vincent her video as a promo tape. Kat and Rocky tell her that if she gets a contract, she would likely have to move out of Angel Grove, but Tanya is too excited to think clearly about it. The next day, while Bulk and Skull secretly pursue Vincent and try to learn whether he's a phony producer or not, Tanya meets with her friends with exciting news. The President of SC Records, Laszlo Trent, is coming to Angel Grove to produce a new video with her and offer a contract. When asked if she'll take it, Tanya finds herself unable to answer. Meanwhile, Sprocket has finally mastered Wrecking Ball's abilities, and now he's ready to send him down to Earth and cause some damage. At the Youth Center, Tanya is performing a slow-dance song, and she is unable to leave the stage when her communicator goes off. Tommy motions his hands to tell Tanya to keep singing and let her know that he and the other Rangers can take care of Wrecking Ball. The other Rangers teleport to meet with Wrecking Ball as he and a Cog group are causing a mess. Since the Zeo Megazord can't be formed without Tanya, Tommy summons the Red Battlezord to fight and destroy Wrecking Ball while the other Rangers fight the Cogs. While Sprocket is upset at his loss, Mondo and Machina are still proud that their son has taken his first step in becoming a mechanical man, which seems to cheer up the Machine Prince a bit. Back at the Juice Bar, Tanya tells Vincent and Laszlo that she can't accept their offer due to having bigger responsibilities. Fortunately, they understand and tell Tanya that the offer will still be there for her when she is ready. Vincent spots Bulk and Skull and comments that they would be great in a music video, the pair call him a phony and tell him off. Tanya tells them that he was a legit producer, and Bulk and Skull quickly chase Vincent into the parking lot trying to apologize. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Cy Roscoe as Laszlo Trent *Michael Sorich as Wrecking Ball (voice) Notes *Tanya's decision to turn down her singing career will be referenced again in Turbo's "Cars Attacks". *Sprocket celebrates his birthday in this episode. **It's thus revealed in the PRU that robots celebrate birthdays (even though technically robots aren't born per se, they are built). **However, in Ohranger, Multiwa actually conceives and births a son for her husband (Gasket and Sprocket's counterpart). *First appearance of Det. Stone's "The Private Eyes Have It" detective agency, as Bulk & Skull begin their run as freelance private investigators, which will last until "Good as Gold". They go back to the detective agency, this time without Stone, in several episodes of Turbo (due to him now owning the Angel Grove Youth Center). *Cy Roscoe who plays the record producer appeared in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/''Alien Rangers''' "The Alien Trap" as the owner and operator of an Ice Cream Truck. Song *Enemies Beware See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode